


Sleep It Off

by Incoherentbabblings



Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [9]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Originally Posted on Tumblr, PG Sex Pollen, Poison Ivy's Pheromones, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Very tame I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:41:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27029770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Incoherentbabblings/pseuds/Incoherentbabblings
Summary: Tim gets doused in Poison Ivy pheromones. Stephanie has the almighty task of getting him to bed.
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Tumblr Ask Game Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970230
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	Sleep It Off

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
>  _Moving around while kissing, stumbling over things, pushing each other back against the wall/onto the bed_

Honestly, Stephanie should have known this would have happened at some point. 

Doused in plant pheromones Tim had taken to trying to get into her pants. She had waved off concern from the other members once they had returned. Changed into their pyjamas and given an antidote, Stephanie held onto Tim’s hands as he clung to her back, nuzzling and pressing. 

“Honestly it’s fine,” she insisted, keeping his hands in safe places. “Will he explode if he doesn’t…?”

She had asked Dick this question, knowing that Bruce might have combusted himself if confronted with a horny Robin. Dick struggled not to laugh and look serious.

“The antidote may take a minute to kick in, but then he’ll sleep it off. You sure you wanna be near him?”

Dick was speaking as if Tim wasn’t currently licking up her neck and into her ear canal. The sensation was enough to make Stephanie’s legs turn to jelly and she giggled like a schoolgirl, wriggling out of Tim’s grip. He was smiling dopily, then held out his arms, hands squeezing in a grabby motion for her to come back.

Dick watched with an intense look of sickness. “Better get him up to bed,” he said.

Neither of them missed the way Tim got a leery look in his eye at the thought of Steph and a bed. 

“Oh for God’s…” Steph waved Tim over. “Come on Romeo. You can carry me if you like.”

Tim’s eyes widened impossibly, pupils swallowing any hint of blue iris, and moaned, “God _yes_.”

Dick watched as Tim, in a near unnatural show of strength, picked and carried Stephanie up several flights of stairs. Turning around, Dick caught the eye of Cassandra, who had narrowed her eyes at the pair. 

“They’ll be okay? Right?” Dick couldn’t help it, he worried.

Cass took a moment too long to respond, but when she did, it was with a gentle humour, “Don’t think you’ll have to fret much.”

Stephanie wriggled out of Tim’s arms the moment they got to his bedroom door. Uncharacteristically, he aggressively shoved her against the door and kissed her like he was trying to eat her tongue.

 _Wooft_.

Fumbling behind her, Stephanie managed to find the handle, pressing the door open. She tugged Tim in with her, and he followed willingly. His hands were blatantly groping her, in a way he usually didn’t engage with. 

Partially thinking of ways to kill time until Tim passed out, and partly because she was quite enjoying this off the wall experience, Stephanie threw her arms around his neck and Tim groaned in such a drawn-out manner it actually made her shiver.

Tripping over a pile of old CDS and cassette tapes (the little hipster) the pair thumped to the floor, Tim taking most of the impact.

He was utterly undeterred however and made Stephanie straddle him so he could get back up for the bed rocked from side to side, barely able to catch their breath, as Tim slowly migrated them back to his mattress. His hand reached up and tugged at her cami.

“Not… yet.” Stephanie replied. 

Tim, bless his little head, still had enough presence of mind to hear her out and returned his hand to her hair, tugging at the scalp. Leaning back, she let him bite and suck at her like a vampire.

“ _Oo_! Hickey!” 

Well this was fun. But she hoped the antidote would kick in soon. Tim’s hands were going places which she didn’t think either of them would be happy with in the morning.

Sure enough, by the time they finally reached the mattress (Tim’s shirt having mysteriously vanished) he abruptly went limp on top of her.

“…Tim?”

A horrendous snore went off then, and Stephanie heaved a sigh. She attempted to lift Tim off her, but found to her chagrin that he was a dead weight on top of her. It was a nice weight, if she were honest with herself. But still. She might need the toilet in a bit. She heaved again, only for Tim to thump back down, his forehead knocking painfully against hers. She cried out, but he remained in the land of Nod, working off Ivy’s spores in unconsciousness. 

Stuck with a snoring boyfriend pinning her down, she wiggled her legs uselessly over the edge of the bed.

“Grand.”

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr the 14th February 2020.


End file.
